What If
by Lil Hamari
Summary: What would have happened if Galaxia did had a Star Seed and Uranus and Neptune did manage to take it out of her? Read to find out.


**Hi guys! I was watching episode 198 of Sailor Stars and I cried when I watched Uranus and Neptune die. My heart reached down at them when I saw them holding hands till the very end and then I started thinking, **_**"What would have happened if Galaxia did had a Star Seed and Uranus and Neptune did took it from her?" **_**So I started to brainstorm and this is what I got. Oh ya and it starts when Galaxia commands the two senshi to take the Star Seeds from the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>What If<p>

"Get their Star Seeds!" commanded Galaxia as she stared down at Uranus and Neptune and as they were prepared to take Sailor Moon, Chibi Chibi and the Starlights Stars Seed, Galaxia chucked and said,"This is the end!" but they turn on her and attack her instead and all you can hear was the cry of Galaxia as they took her Star Seed which ended her demised.

After that they all stayed quiet, not knowing what to say and they stayed that way for a few more moments before Sailor Moon broke the silence and whisper to them, "Why did you go it?" without bearing to look them in the eye.

"Because it is our way," said Uranus calmly.

"The cross that was assigned to us as soldiers," said Neptune shortly.

"That's … That's terrible! Since you didn't tell us … I thought that you two really had become our enemies …and doubted your friendship. I didn't believe you till the very end!" sobbed Usagi as she pulled Chibi Chibi closer to her but all they did was watch her cry till Fighter finally decided to speak her mind freely," Why didn't you told us? Instead you had us fool this whole entire time! What would have happen if you guys did die in the process and then what? Would you have left your princess all alone?"

"We had to deceive everybody so the plan would have work or else it would have failed in the first place but if we did died then we would have left our princess to you Fighter, to protect and cherish her in our place," said Uranus before grabbing her partner hand.

"But as long as we live, we will protect her with our life and kill anybody who gets in the way," said Neptune while thinking of Pluto and Saturn death.

"But what about the others? I can't just forget them!" yelled their princess back.

"That is the sacrifice that they made and we can't do anything about it," answered Uranus sadly as she watched her princess anguish.

"But I could have saved them! If only you guys gave me a chance I-…" but Neptune broke in before her princess could have finished her sentence.

"You would have died in the process and then what? All our sacrifices would have been for nothing!" shouted Neptune as a few tears escaped her. "Their death would have been meaningless if they knew that the person they tried to protect died with them."

"But I didn't want that! I would have rather given up my life for them so they can live happily on earth!" shouted the moon princess before Neptune let go of her lover hand and slapped her princess in the face.

"Don't you dare say that again! We as senshi have our pride and honor so I won't tolerate if you belittle us by sacrificing yourself for us," said Neptune coldly as she glared at the moon princess who was cradling her swollen cheek.

While poor Uranus just stood there with her mouth open as she watched what took place and here she thought that Neptune was the calm one but yet she felt proud of lover words for she felt the same way as her though she wouldn't have slapped the princess.

"_I better get Michiru out of here,"_ thought Haruka as she let out a sigh _"Before the Starlights snaps out of their daze." _

"Michiru it's time to go," said Uranus but all her lover did was nod and started to walk towards the exit before grasping her lover hand and with that they left the building without another word.

Meanwhile the Starlight just gaped on the sight they just saw before turning their back towards the moon princess.

"Are you okay?" said Fighter as she watch her friend stare blanking towards the exit.

"Yes."

"Then let's get out of here before the building collapse."

"Okay," and with that they all left not bothering to glance back as the building fell to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know that I was being dependent in the beginning but I liked it too much not to put it here and also I know that it isn't one of my best one-shot but at least I tried. Other than that what did you guys thought? So please review, thank you.**


End file.
